Hazelnut Coffee and All Things Rachel Berry
by allthebrokenpieces
Summary: There are two things in life that Quinn Fabray loves: hazelnut coffee and all things Rachel Berry.


**Disclaimer: No.**

**AN: This is a re-upload of HCARBH. I just edited a bit and adding in a little more. It was a prompt given to me on tumblr (located in my profile).**

**Summary: In which Quinn surprises Rachel with a visit and they see each other for the first time in New York.**

* * *

**Hazelnut Coffee and Rachel Berry Hugs**

You knew that you'd have to put your metro pass to use at some point. That's obviously why you bought them, for you and Rachel to keep in touch. But you guys haven't. You haven't been in touch in months.

You're slightly nervous, but you don't really know why. You can still remember the last time that you saw Rachel. It's been a couple of months since she got on that train to New York. You figure that you've both had enough time to settle down and get used to your surroundings. It'll be fine to visit Rachel, right?

Right. She'll absolutely love the surprise. Sigh. Hopefully.

Your surroundings have been welcoming to say the least. You feel at home at Yale. You've finally found a place where you can belong. No one judges you here or orders you around. No one takes advantage of you or makes you feel like shit.

No one gives you pitying looks for being pregnant at 16. No one judges you for your sexual preferences. You can just be. It doesn't matter if your last name is Fabray here, you can just be Quinn. And you've found that to be the most beautiful thing of being here.

It's probably the best thing that you've ever done. Is this what it feels like to be free? You positively love it.

Taking a deep breath, you commence your trek to the train station. This is it. You're going to visit Rachel for the first time in months. Ugh. You feel nauseous.

It's not like Rachel hasn't tried to visit you, because she has. Numerous times. You've just always found ways to stop her from ever actually coming to New Haven. You just weren't in the right place to see Rachel yet.

You were still hiding at those times. Hiding who you were. Because that's what you were taught to do. That's the Fabray way.

It wouldn't have been fair to you or Rachel to see her then. You were still lost under your father's control then. It wasn't safe. But now, it is. You can see Rachel now. You've finally stopped hiding. And it feels amazing. You know now who you are and what you want, which just so happens to be Rachel. You're just hoping that Rachel will want you as well. Sigh. Hopefully.

Looking back, it just makes sense that you would have feelings for Rachel. All of those times when you bullied her in high school. All of the name calling, the slushies. You've were acting like a five-year-old boy with a crush. For fuck's sake, you drew pornographic pictures of Rachel in the girl's bathroom. You groan at that thought. You still can't believe you did that.

You wonder if Rachel ever noticed. Every chance you got, you defeminized her. The less of a girl she seemed like to you, the easier it was to deal with your crush. But nothing was ever easy for you in high school, was it? Sigh.

You were only trying to please your father. Ugh. Your father. He doesn't even deserve that title. What a pathetic waste of a fucking life form. Sometimes, you still can believe that you're biologically related to him. You shudder at that thought.

But, whatever. That chapter of your life is good and done. You don't need to waste your breath on him anymore. If he can't accept you for who you are and he doesn't want to be a part of your life, then so be it. To hell with him.

As far as you're concerned, Russell Fabray can go fuck himself.

* * *

As you board the train, you can't help but to wonder how Rachel will react when she sees you for the first time in months. You shift uncomfortably in your spot of the queue.

Maybe you should've told Rachel you were coming to visit. Given her a little heads-up.

Fuck. What if Rachel doesn't like your surprise? What if she hates it? What if she hates you―you sigh heavily. Shaking your head to rid yourself of those negative thoughts, you look around for a seat.

Locating two empty seats in the back, you head to them. Scooting over to the window seat, you place your bag in the seat next to you. You really don't want to be subjected to conversing with some overly nice stranger.

You look out of the window as the train begins to move. You watch New Haven become a blur in your vision as the train sets off towards New York.

Sometimes you have to pinch yourself to make sure you aren't dreaming. You always knew that Rachel would make it, but you never expected to set foot out of Lima. You had resigned yourself to living a life like your mother's.

But here you are now, a freshman at Yale of all places. Your thoughts take a different turn now, to where they always end up going ever since you laid eyes on her freshman year. To Rachel. She has never strayed too far from your thoughts. Especially now.

You hope Rachel will be excited to see you. You know you'll definitely be happy to see her again. For the first time in months. You shudder in excitement.

You can barely keep your giddiness inside. In a few hours, you'll be seeing Rachel. You smile at the though. Sighing happily, you put your headphones in and let Ben Gibbard's smooth voice lull you to sleep.

Come to think of it, you would follow Rachel into the dark if she asked you to.

* * *

Two hours later, you find yourself standing in front of the entrance to NYADA. Maybe this wasn't such a good plan. Sigh. You have no idea where Rachel's dorm room is. Hell, you don't even know how to get to the dorms.

Maybe you'll just get lucky and stumble by it. Ha. Right. Like you've ever been lucky. You're practically the poster child of being unlucky. Sigh. Maybe you should have thought about this more thoroughly.

Hmm. You wonder. It's still kind of early. Rachel will probably be waking up right now. You know that she has a serious coffee addiction that she'll never admit to. Maybe you can get her some coffee.

You commence your search for the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

Mmm. Hazelnut. You love yourself some hazelnut coffee. It's like the perfect combination of hazel and nut. Mmm. It's a gift from the gods. You ordered the biggest cup size of hazelnut coffee that they offered.

No. It's not an addiction. You just―you require hazelnut coffee to function like a proper human in this society. It's not a big deal. You take another sip. Mmm. Hazelnut.

Grasping both your coffee in your right hand and Rachel's coffee in your left hand, you head back to NYADA. Now if only you could find Rachel before her coffee chilled―

"Hey!"

Nice job, Quinn. You ought to pat yourself on the back. You just ran into someone. Now you're yelling at them for your own mistake. This is what happens when you think of Rachel. You get distracted. You look down to see the empty cups littering the front of the coffee shop.

You mourn for your spilt coffee. Goodbye sweet hazelnut, you will be heavily missed. You whimper.

"You're the one who ran into me! You need to watch where you're walking… Quinn?"

Still focused on mourning the loss of your coffee, you don't even pay attention to that evil person who caused you to murder your poor hazelnut. You whimper again. I miss you, my sweet hazelnut. Wait a minute. That person knows your name. And that voice. You'd know that melodic voice anywhere.

You bring your eyes up from the ground to settle on the tiny girl in front of you. Recognizing her immediately, your eyes widen as you quickly search your mind for something to say.

"Rachel? Hey, long time no see, huh? What brings you around these parts…?"

Your sentence trails off into silence once you see the look that Rachel is giving you. Great. Now you're embarrassed. You blush instantaneously. You've missed looking at that face. Live. In person. It's such a lovely face. A beautiful face. A―

Shit. You've been staring at Rachel's face for way too long. You bring your eyes back to the spilt coffee on the ground. Your sweet, sweet hazelnut. You can still taste it in your mouth. Hmm. You wonder if Rachel tastes like hazelnut. Mmm.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Quinn? This coffee shop is a long way out from New Haven."

Snapping out of your thoughts, you focus on what Rachel just said to you. You look at her face again. When the fuck did Rachel start smirking like that? You don't think you'll survive this conversation if she keeps looking at you like that. You can feel your cheeks heating up in embarrassment once more.

You rub the back of your neck nervously, a trait you picked up from Frannie. You figure you might as well just tell her. How much more embarrassed can you get, right? Right. You can feel Rachel staring intently at you. You look down and mumble out the reason for your visit.

"I just wanted to see you, Rachel. It feels like it's been forever."

You look up at Rachel to see her smirk turn into a wide grin at your words. You smile at that. You feel her grab your hand, before pulling you into a long-awaited hug.

You inhale everything that is Rachel. She smells so good and she feels so warm. You've really missed holding her in your arms like this. You can't really find it in yourself to care that your standing in front of a busy coffee shop in New York. All that matters is that Rachel is in your arms.

"I missed you too, Quinn."

You can feel the vibrations from Rachel's words onto your shoulder. Your smile widens once your brain comprehends her words and you pull Rachel in impossibly closer. It's been too damn long without a Rachel Berry hug.

Feeling one of the coffee cups on the ground hit your shoe, you suddenly remember why you were even at this coffee shop in the first place.

"I, uh, kind of bought you coffee, Rachel. You know, since you're addicted to it and all. But it's, uh, all on the floor now."

You shudder once you realized that you sound way too much like the Jolly Green Giant for your own good. Rachel shrugs in response. You shudder again, feeling Rachel snuggle in closer to you. It feels like heaven to you, to be holding Rachel like this.

"Are you going to let me go any time soon, Rachel?"

You receive another shrug from Rachel in response to your question. You jokingly sigh, but you tighten your hold around Rachel's waist. Never in your wildest dreams, did you think that she would ever let you hold her like this.

The first thing that you realize is that Rachel fits perfectly against you like a puzzle piece. The second thing that you realize is that you never want to ever go that long again with seeing Rachel. Hell, without holding Rachel in your arms.

If it was up to you, you'd visit Rachel as much as humanly possible. With the way that Rachel is acting, you honestly don't think that she would mind either.

Hmm. You wonder. With the way that Rachel is holding onto you, she might just feel the same way. Mmm. You would most definitely like that. Almost as must as you like hazelnut coffee. Hmm. Maybe even more than hazelnut coffee. You'll certainly have to bring it up later when you get the chance.

For now though, you'll just continue to hold onto Rachel.

* * *

**I like Rachel Berry and Tinkerbell, require applause to live. So please, do take the time to write a review.**

**-allthebrokenpieces**


End file.
